Dare You To Move
by StakeMeSpike04
Summary: Starfire has gone into an unconcious state. Can anything save her from herself? Songfic to 'Dare You To Move' by Switchfoot. RobStar fluff


I was listening to music and looking up the lyrics to them when I found this song and thought, 'Hey...this would be great for a teen titans songfic.' I LOVE writing songfics. I have so many ideas, yet I don't have enough time to write chapter stories. But I'm going to find time so watch out for a new story I have coming!!

Disclaimer: If I could, I would blow up the entire broadcasting network so I could own this show, but sadly, I don't have enough explosives for that. Maybe for a mailbox..

* * *

_**Dare You To Move**_

Robin sat on the roof, the golden glow of the sun rising behind him. The crystallic waters lapped around the rocks beneath the shore, and the morning stars were beginning to disappear from the night sky. Another day approached.

He was thinking of all that happened the night before.

_Flashback_

"**STARFIRE**!!"

The titans were fighting the H.I.V.E.'s top three students that night. They were on top the city's highest tower, the battle gruesome and the score dead even. Suddenly, Cyborg was missing, probably being hacked by Gizmo's electronics. Raven and Beast Boy were no where to be seen either, but neither was Mammoth. Robin and Starfire teamed up to take on Jinx, who had just recently been able to multiply her powers by multitudes unimagined. Jinx would move like lightning as Robin threw his disks and Starfire her starbolts.

"What's the matter, alien girl? Black cat cross your path?" Jinx smirked evilly as she threw a nasty magic blast at Starfire's head, just narrowly missing her ruby red locks.

Starfire shrieked as the magic past her head. "You will certainly wish you had not done that," Starfire muttered secretively under her breath. With incredible strength and agility, Starfire rushed at Jinx, landing on top of her and pulling her hair. Robin watched in amazement, never seeing the girl so angry.

"Ger….offf….**ME**!" Jinx, using her purple magic, forced Starfire off of herself and high into the air. Starfire, caught off guard, was suddenly bombarded with dozens of hits of magic. Robin, seeing what was happening, ran towards Jinx in attack mode.

"Stop!" He rushed at her and took out his bo-staff, holding it in a menacing stance, glaring at the sorceress. "Leave her alone," he said hotly.

"Certainly, right after I destroy her!" Jumping high in the air, Jinx spun around and fired two deadly balls at Starfire. Weakened, she floated in midair for a second, whispered something, and then fell two hundred yards to the rocky shore below.

"**STARFIRE, NO!!!!" **Robin jumped off the building and fell after her, hoping to rescue her even if it killed him. Her motionless body fell steadily towards the rocks, descending faster with each second. Robin caught her hand and held on, also holding on to the rope he had used to save his own life. Starfire opened her eyes slightly, peering into the face of the boy wonder.

"Robin…." She whispered, reaching up her hand to touch his face. "Do you think you shall ever forgive me?" With one last breath, her strength failed her and she let go of his hand, falling once again. He lost sight of her, and the darkness of below engulfed her.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here_

Robin carried Starfire's body back to the tower without the others. He couldn't think, could breath, couldn't do anything but walk and walk and walk. Starfire's limp body was moist against his chest. He begged her mentally to give him some sign of life, some reassuring thing letting him know that she was not gone forever.

They reached the tower and Robin took her to the Medical Ward. As gently as a dove would lift a wing did he place her down on the bed. Self-consciously, the boy wonder touched her forehead with his fingers tenderly and placed a kiss upon her brow. "Starfire…please come back…please, just move..."

_End flashback_

The other titans were in the wing with Starfire, watching for any sign of consciousness in the girl. Cyborg came up to the rooftop and stood behind Robin, peering down at the boy who sat on the edge of the roof.

"She's still alive, Rob. We're watching her breathing and heart rate, but they're both low. If she survives it'll be a miracle." He placed a metal hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured kindly. He was just at the door when Robin spoke.

"I could have saved her. She let go. The last thing she said was 'Will you forgive me?'" Robin stood up and looked at Cyborg. "Forgive her for what?"

Cyborg frowned and worry was etched on his face. "I…I don't know."

Robin turned away and looked at the waters before. He could hear the door to the rooftop close behind his robotic friend. 'I know what,' he thought to himself. 'She wants me to forgive her for leaving me.'

_Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

It was hours later, and still there was no sign of life in the alien girl. Robin was now in his cave-like room, no light blinding neither his eyes nor his thoughts. He only had feelings of remorse and grief. Terrible, inescapable, life-sucking grief. His eyes were fogged over from crying, his throat dry and raspy from lack of moisture. He sat on his bed, his hand cupping his heavy head. His costume was stained with tears. He didn't open his eyes, for fear he might watch her die again.

The other titans sat around Starfire in the Medical Wing. Her face was pale, lacking its radiant golden glow, her eyes forced shut, cutting out the look of pain and sorrow.

"She has to wake up…I mean, she's Starfire. There has to be something we can do!" Beast Boy looked down at his hands, watching one of his own teardrops splash. He felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Raven's grieving eyes stare into his own.

"There's nothing we can do for her now. All we can do is wait." She continued to look at the changling, never leaving her hand from his shoulder. 'I miss her too,' she told him telepathically. Somehow, he didn't look at her strange, didn't look away in fear, he just continued to watch her, entranced by her comfort and the secret love he felt for her.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven looked up to see Robin walk threw the door. His face was scrubbed raw, his eyes lost, his hair messier than ever and his cape missing. All three teens knew one thing: Time to go. They all got up from their chairs, leaving the boy and girl alone in the white-washed, silent room.

He sat beside her on the bed and gazed down at her. 'Why did you let go? Why couldn't you have held on? I would hold you forever if I could, but now I never will…' He then felt anger, red hot, steaming up inside of him. "You could have been stronger! You could be alive right now if only you hung on! Instead, we don't know if you'll live, and I have to watch you die over and over again in my dreams…" He turned around and then whispered to himself. "Why did you resist?"

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here_

He touched her hand and held it firmly. Suddenly, he clutched onto her hand very hard and shut his eyes. It was like he was being transported to another time and space, to a place he could never find except for in his head.

It was a cloudy, white situate. You could only see fog and mist, and looming shadows behind them. It was sweet-smelling yet quiet, and as he stood he could feel the stillness of the ground beneath him. He looked around, spinning in circles. He became dizzy but felt unusually calm. He began to walk, feeling a strange beckoning from someone familiar.

A few clouds moved out of the way and there was Starfire. She was sitting on the ground, dressed from head to foot in a white wedding dress (the same one from Betrothed). Her eyes were shut and her hair was sprawled around her shoulders, giving her a look of just waking from a long sleep. She was surrounded by a veil of white mist. Robin ran towards her, not breathing nor speaking a word. Surprisingly, he reached her, and he too sat on the ground. He reached out to touch her and the mist went out. He placed two fingers under her chin and drew them up, meeting his eyes and hers. His masked face met her two luminous pools of green. He smiled.

_Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

"Starfire?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Robin, it is I," she answered sweetly. She looked at him in adoration and wonderment. "How did you find me here?"

"I don't know. All I did was touch your hand and here I am. Starfire, what's going on? Why am I here? What- ?" He had a million questions to ask, but Starfire merely laughed to herself.

"Robin, please be not distressed. It is something that happens for all Tameranians. When one is close to leaving some one they are attached to, they do not leave, but merely wait for that one person to find them to bring them home." Starfire cocked her head at Robin and looked at him.

"Starfire," Robin asked slowly, "Why did you let go? I could have saved you and we could be…eating mint-frosted pizza right now." She laughed at the possibility.

"I am…sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek, but when Robin went to brush it away, it disappeared.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened_

"I thought that if I let go, you would forgive me." Starfire stared down at her dress, playing with a fringe.

"Star, what must I forgive you for?" He looked desperately at the alien girl, confusion plastered on his face. He slid closer to her and held her hands in his.

"Robin, I cannot…Please do not make me…"

"Starfire, you can tell me anything. Forgive you for what?"

She looked up into his eyes. "For-for…For not tell-telling you…that…I love you."

Robin gulped. His eyes found new tears and they drained slowly. It was the three most beautiful words in the English dictionary and Starfire had just spoken them to him, in this mystical, beautiful paradise of just the two of them.

"Starfire, I love you too. I always have. I forgive you." He slid even closer to her and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She dropped her head on top of his shoulders and they sat like that, for eternity if they could.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

Suddenly, she stood up and looked down at him. "Robin, will you wait for me?"

"Forever." He looked longingly at her, wishing just to run up to her and plant an angel's kiss on her rosy lips.

"Then I shall come home." She floated away from him, up into the clouds above, and suddenly the whole place spun wildly with mist.

Robin opened his eyes and he was back in the Medical Wing. He felt the calmness leave his body as he realized where he was. 'Just a dream…' he thought madly, as tears began to spring into his eyes.

"Robin?" It was the voice of the angel in his dream, the one wore the dress of white, telling him she loved him. Impossible…

He looked up. It wasn't a dream. She was sitting up in bed, wearing her usual clothes, except they were ripped and torn in places, and dried blood stuck to her skin. "Starfire…"

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "I believe I have been, 'saved by the bell?'" Robin chuckled at her attempt of pop culture.

"Starfire, do you promise to never leave me again?"

"I promise, Robin." The alien girl drew closer to him, and he to her. He could feel her sweet breath on his nose, the same smell of the paradise they were in together.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before _

Finally, they kissed. Robin felt the softness of her lips upon his and savored the moment, wishing it to last forever. Remembering she was weak of breath, he pulled away slowly, wanting to scream, cry, and laugh all at once. She was finally his.

"I love you, Star." He looked into her eyes, their faces once close again.

"And I you, Robin." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Like it? PLEASE SAY YES! O0o0o0oh..fluffy stuffy, huh? I love my RobStar fluff. You don't? Tough! Just kidding, of course..

Review please. Please. Only a dollar a share. Kidding again.

Til next time,

StakeMeSpike04


End file.
